


Quiver

by crimsonwinter



Category: Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/crimsonwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent Castiel receives an experienced Dean for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiver

Castiel was tugged tensely into bed, the white sheets pulled up to his ribcage by his quivering hands. He practiced smiling warmly as he heard Dean crash and bumble about in the bathroom, behind a closed door.

  
Cas's awkward virginity had been compromised when he met Dean Winchester, his rugged sensuality rolling over Cas like waves of amber lust with the heat arising in Dean's emerald eyes that Cas had never seen in anyone. He was an angel, and angels rarely had steamy encounters with humans.

  
Luckily, Dean was no ordinary human.

  
Cas sat now, stiff in bed, bracing himself for the sexual encounter yet to come. He furrowed his brow and remembered with quick, blue eyes what he'd researched previously, his clammy hands now rubbing his sharp jaw and light stubbled cheeks and chin.

  
He was wearing a white dress shirt and pink boxers, which Dean had told him to wear, as he recounted the technicality of homosexual sex. He and Dean had done everything but that, which had been discussed and agreed upon.

  
Dean was the dominant one, having more experience and a hot lust for mounting Cas, which sent shivers through Cas's back, to where his wings would've been.  
Dean Winchester's mumbles could be heard from the bathroom as Cas shifted in the warm bed, now collecting moisture with his nervous sweat.

  
Said Winchester was growling at himself as he pushed the heels of his hands into the white countertop, snarling downwards at the sink. He raised his eyes and met his reflection. He growled lowly, "Don't hurt him. He's new. He's never… received." He sighed, never breaking eye contact with the rugged, sharp jawed, slender faced man in the mirror. "So are you, at least with … guys."

He stepped back from the mirror and slammed a fist down onto the towel hanging on the rack behind him. "And it's Cas!"

  
He assured himself that it would be okay because it wasn't the first time they'd be with each other, and he prayed it wouldn't be the last. But he was worried nonetheless. Cas had wandered into his life with stretched wings and a curious expression, and Dean's curiosity only grew as he found himself more attracted to the embodied angel. He knew that he'd found men attractive both romantically and sexually in the past, but this was something completely new.

  
Dean needed to protect Cas, as well as fight him. He needed to call Cas on a regular basis. His fingertips trailed across Castiel's rough cheek and his entire being sparked, not just his groin.

  
Sam, his younger brother, called it love. Although Dean had yet to say it, he agreed with his fellow hunter whole heartedly. He didn't doubt that Cas felt the same, either. It was just tense.

  
"It's Cas," he stressed again, now perched on the seated toilet.

  
Castiel was so many things. He was a literal angel, as well as one of Dean's friends. He spent every waking minute reveling in his beauty while placidly hiding his stubborn disagreement. Castiel was so many things to so many people, and now that part of him was Dean's, new territory yet to be treaded, Dean didn't want to trample the natural beauty that had sought home there.

  
He knew what he was like in bed, rough, dominating, even scary at times, which is why they'd stopped last time. Dean was so eager to seek that warmth from his partner that he forgot to ask said partner what he wanted.

  
Luckily, Cas had more power than he let on, and he stopped it with a flushed face and wet eyes.

  
Since then, their makeout sessions had been timid and graceful. They'd talked about it and both parties consented and agreed that that unexplored territory was what they both wanted, but now that it was tonight, Dean began to worry. He didn't want to push the virginal Cas too far, his slutty ferocity took hold in the throws of passion.  
Dean stood from the toilet, his loose sweatpants and tight black sleeveless shirt hugging him in all the right places, his solid hips and chiseled physique squirming to seek freedom and be used in the rhythmic pressure of sex.

  
Dean wandered from the bathroom, switching off the light as he went. He found Cas tucked in bed, his curious, nervous eyes darting up to Dean and then down his body, which caused Cas's groin to tighten and Dean's stomach to flop.

  
Dean grinned beautifully. "It's Cas," he assured himself.

  
If Dean sought help from anyone, it was Castiel. And who better to confront about such matters?

  
The strong man walked toward the bed, the sun now set, the moonlight cascading through the cracked window and illuminating Castiel's blue eyes with an icy glaze.  
Dean's bright smile was still plastered across his face.

  
Cas watched the tight bodied man approach him, lift the cover, and crawl in beside him.

  
Castiel was still stunned that he'd managed to catch Dean after silently pining after him since the moment he saw his face and heard his rough voice. How they'd managed to end up kissing for the first time in the kitchen nervously was all due to Sam's constant nagging on both ends. Since then, there'd been many more kisses. More explorations, new discoveries. Each step and boundary that Dean had crossed ignited Cas's deepest pleasure and love, although he hadn't voiced his affections… yet.

  
Dean Winchester was locking eyes with Cas now, and Cas turned towards him, his bum sore from waiting in the same position. As Dean leaned in to kiss him softly, blood shot through every vein in Castiel's vessel and awoke said bum, which was now aware of what was to come.

  
Cas pulled back regretfully, the taste of Dean on his lips calling him to never let go. "I'm scared," he admitted, his sad eyes turned down to Dean's naked neck.

  
"Me too." Dean breathed, pulling Cas into an embrace, his strong, firm arms wrapping around Castiel's solid yet quivering form.

  
Cas looked up from his new position between Dean's arms, his eyes inches away from Dean's plump, heart shaped lips. The skin there was so satiny and fragile, but Cas couldn't keep thoughts of biting and sucking on them away as he felt heat escape them with Dean's tongue rolling over his bottom lip and biting it inwards. It flipped out and Cas felt his insides melt.

  
"Why would you be scared? You're… experienced." He tried to spit that last word, but his jealousy seeped between the cracks, which caused the lips in front of him to tighten into a coy smile.

  
"This is my first time, too." The lips said.

  
Castiel's abs contracted with the grumbling sound of Dean's low voice.

  
The angel couldn't help but kiss the lips, skeptical of their words. "Liar," he muttered against them, his own lips fluttered against Dean's, his breath hitched.

  
"With a guy," Dean rolled Cas onto to his back as he said this, and he now looked down at Cas, who was a beautiful sight. His white shirt was open and revealed his chest, his round face was home to sad eyes and an innocent mouth, and Dean wanted to take it all, cause his worried expression to contort into a screaming pleasure. Dean calmed himself with a deep breath, but the effect was useless, he was extremely aroused and began to place light kisses all over Castiel's bare chest in order to satisfy his hunger.

  
Dean was magnificent to Cas as he looked down at him, his slender face holding such proud eyes that Cas knew he would only ever want to be taken by him. Castiel felt the usual bulge that Dean had created on his lower stomach, where Dean was sitting, and for a second, Cas was afraid that Dean would take him roughly and painfully. The sound of Dean's defeated sigh and his new, soft chest kisses relaxed Cas and assured him that, although it'd be difficult for Dean to slow, he'd try his best.

  
That thought alone warmed Cas's heart and he responded justly by squirming his hips upwards so they were pressed against each other, straining between boxers and sweats. Dean took Cas's wiggling hips and erection as a sign of consent and he increased his kisses in wetness until he found himself tracing the outline of Castiel's strong neck with his tongue.  
He brought his hands out from beside him and felt every ripple and raised muscle in Castiel's body, caressing his sides and sliding the white shirt down his shoulders and off the bed. Dean began to grind into Cas, which they'd done before, and Castiel's whorish moan was consent to increase pressure.

  
Dean couldn't deny the lips that let the moan escape and he captured them with his own, touching Castiel's face as he pulled, bit, and pleaded for entrance. When Cas granted him said access, he slipped his tongue between Castiel's lips and explored all of him, his taste bittersweet.

  
Dean pulled back from the heated, sloppy kiss and sat up straight, his thighs still squeezing Castiel between them. He pulled his black shirt over his head and Cas's breath caught in his throat, the beautiful chiseled torso of Dean exposed in the silver moonlight. Castiel couldn't help but bring his hands up and trace Dean's contracting muscles with his tender fingers. It was his. All his.

  
Dean watched Cas explore him from below, his fingers carefully trailing down to the tent in his loose pants. He saw heat in Cas's eyes: it was new. It caused him to harden painfully, and Cas's blue eyes darted from his groin to his pained expression.

  
Cas was consumed by lust and the sight of Dean restricting himself from continuing caused Castiel to trust him further, and he took his quivering hands to the elastic band of Dean's pants.

  
He pulled them down.

  
Dean sprang forward beautifully, his penis thick and long - almost looking too perfect to be real. Castiel felt strangely jealous at the sight, but his jealousy turned to arousal with the downwards look from his partner, who was now exposed and hissing.

  
Castiel wrapped his warm fingers around Dean, stroking it carefully. Dean tilted his head back, his neck stretching tightly over his clenched jaw.

  
The feeling of the innocent hands of Castiel was nearly too much for Dean, but he controlled himself as Cas watched his reactions, touching him accordingly.

  
Dean wanted to pull down Cas's boxers so they'd be equally exposed, but the heated look in Castiel's stern face made him relinquish control.

  
Castiel was sitting up now, his core tightening to hold him up. Dean scooted back as Cas fumbled to push himself up against the headboard of the bed.  
He smirked at Dean, who jumped off the bed and tore off his pants quickly before springing back onto the bed, nude and glistening with tense sweat.

  
"How do you want me?" Dean growled, the first words spoken since he'd climbed onto Cas.

  
"Like before," Cas responded. Dean balanced on his knees on the bed before Cas, who was resting his back on the headboard, eager to please Dean.

  
Cas resumed touching Dean and the demon hunter's hands immediately flew into his short, spiked hair. Castiel kept perfect rhythm, stroking and squeezing Dean with just the right amount of pressure.

  
Castiel was fascinated at the easily sliding silky skin of Dean, the hardness, the pumping blood causing him to nearly vibrate with excitement.

  
When Dean tore his eyes away from the sight of Cas touching him to tilt his head back, Cas surprised him by sliding his body between Dean's parted knees.  
Cas held himself up with his elbows as he raised his mouth to Dean's head, capturing it lustfully.

  
Dean was shocked at the change in sensation but was quickly sent back to the heavens with Cas's hot, wet mouth lapping his glans and head happily.

  
The sight of Cas's closed eyes and furrowed brow, cheeks prominent as he sucked Dean into him was astonishing. Cas was so innocent and virginal, angelic even, that having him take Dean into him in such a way was nearly too much.

  
Dean controlled his urge to finish, which only made him more sensitive. He tried to tell Cas to back off, but his words were broken by gasps and Castiel remembered his research just at the right moment.

  
He pulled his mouth off of Dean and kissed hips hips, his hand gently replacing his lips.

  
With his free hand, he wrapped his fingers into the crevice of Dean's firm rear and Dean was suddenly aware of what they'd agreed to try.

  
Dean scooted down Cas and used one of his hands to carefully push Cas onto his back, the dominance causing Castiel to ignite.  
Dean approached Castiel's tented boxers, his face breathing hot air through the thin fabric.

  
He flicked his eyes up to Castiel's face for consent and, although flattered by his worry, Cas wanted Dean to take him rough and control him. He knew Dean wanted to. Castiel hid his wanton thoughts with a feeble nod.

  
Dean pulled the elastic down Castiel's hips and didn't stop sliding them off until the hit the floor softly.

  
He admired Cas's penis now, which was thicker but shorter than Dean's own. He didn't care, he would not have cared what it looked like; it was beautiful. Cas was beautiful.  
Dean rubbed the tip with his thumb, swirling the sticky substance around it. Cas twitched his solid hips and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

Dean really was a mastermind when it came to sexual stimulation.

  
Then men were both naked, exposed, their insecurities brought forth into the world as they lay tangled up in the messy sheets, the croak of the nighttime creatures and their whorish sounds the only soundtrack they needed as they indulged in the pure sexual pleasure and complete trust that they both provided.

  
Dean took the solid flesh in his hand and stroked it as Cas had done, carefully watching Cas's head tip back and fall into the pillow. His neck creaked as it let a grunt escape and Dean refused to help himself as he crouched beside the bed, his knees digging into the mess of sheets which had spilled down the side like milk.

  
He was intoxicated by Cas's scent, the tight skin stretching over his solid hip bones, the flat area around his base, the dark, curly hair which wasn't too dense or too thin.

  
He felt the sheet beneath his chest pull towards Cas and he realized Cas was clenching his fists in pleasure, a sign that he wanted Dean's mouth.

  
Dean obliged and took the man fully.

  
This was somewhat new to Dean, certain aspects being explored for the first time. He'd given Cas oral pleasure before, earlier on in their relationship. He couldn't help himself. He was curious and it was Cas, and the feel of the thick, solid, hot bulge from Castiel's pants hadn't been enough for Dean.

  
He wished he could be more dominant now, but he took it slow, for Cas's sake.

  
Cas, on the other hand, was spinning in his head, seeing stars, crying out for more release, he wanted Dean to take him, dive deeper into him, anything to satiate his hunger.  
He squeaked "…m-more…" and Dean was instantly back on the bed, pulling himself from Cas and upon his lips again.

  
The men were entangled as they kissed. They couldn't get enough. Dean wanted to watch Cas's new eyes light up at everything, as well as indulge in his rare smile.  
Cas wanted to be controlled and owned. He wanted to walk around town knowing that Dean was his to explore at night.

  
"Turn over," Dean growled.

  
Cas obliged. He turned onto his stomach and raised his hips.

  
He pulled the pillow which he'd been crushing into himself, nervous that he'd need it for comfort when he began to hurt.

  
Dean indulged in the sight of Cas's backside. He cautiously touched the firm, round cheek with one hand and couldn't help but squeeze it, the muscle contracting beneath the firm skin. Dean added a second hand and massaged Cas.

  
Cas was biting his lip, afraid that Dean would enter him dry. He nearly cried at the thought that he wouldn't satisfy Dean, that Dean's first time entering a man wouldn't be worthy.  
Dean furrowed his brow as he watched his hands pull apart Cas's cheeks. He wanted to ravenously eat him up, but that may be too forward, so he just kissed his shoulder and went in a line down his spine, the crevice leading him to Cas's tailbone.

  
Dean hopped from the bed and Cas felt empty without his presence on the bed, pulling the sheets taught with his weight.

  
Dean's heavy body returned behind him and Cas felt his hands return to their position on each of his cheeks. Cas hoped he wasn't dirty.

  
Dean cooed to Cas, "Cas, can I touch you?"

  
Cas wanted to scream his response, but he kept it quiet. "Yes."

  
Dean encircled Cas's opening with his thumb, which was wet from his mouth.

  
It took a second for Castiel to recognize what was happening, as well as the strange sensation, but Dean was slow and rhythmic, and with that same tender nature, Dean slipped his wet thumb into Cas.

  
Castiel tensed and Dean balked. "No," Cas muttered, "It's okay. Just… new…"

  
His voice creaked and broke through the barrier, bubbling. He was sure that soon his voice would be straining to increase in volume with moans. Although he feared that he wouldn't be worthy, he knew if all went well, Dean would make him melt. The research he'd done was extensive, and if Dean found what was called the 'prostate,' Cas would be reduced to a puddle, knees weak.

  
Dean let out a shaky breath and continued to feel inside of Cas. It was different, much like his own, which he'd experimented with, but as he twisted deeper, he replaced his thumb with his index finger.

  
The wetness of his fingers made the entrance easy, but the lubrication packet which Dean had just gotten up to get lay untouched beside his left knee. He forced himself to take it slow, even if the sight of the back of Cas's head craning with pleasure was tempting. He wanted to make Cas plead.

  
He explored more, spitting in his other hand and adding to the rhythmic hand. He felt his finger brush something shaped differently than the rest of the inside of Castiel, and he watched as Cas crumbled beneath him.

  
Dean was sure he'd found the spot. He touched it again lightly and Cas moaned like a slut.

  
He didn't want to overdo it, so he pulled out, memorizing where inside Cas the magic spot was.

  
"This might be cold," he nervously chuckled, his words directed at the drooling, star struck Cas.

  
Castiel wasn't worried. If anything was similar to that, he'd take any amount of pain. Dean was a demon hunter and Cas was an angel, so he didn't know why the presence of pain in their sex was once terrifying.

  
Cas heard a strange sound from behind him as Dean ripped open the packet of lube. He squeezed some into his fingers, hoping to warm it up before he coated Cas's opening and pushed some of it inside.

  
It was slick and oily, making two fingers fit now.

  
Cas hissed at the stretch but it wasn't painful. It was erotic.

  
Dean spit in hand and smeared the rest of the lube onto himself. He was straining inside his own skin, impossibly hard for Castiel.

  
The demon hunter touched Cas's rear once again, pulling him apart and pushing him together.

  
"Okay?" he asked cautiously.

  
Cas bit his pillow, "Okay," his response was muffled.

  
They'd discussed before if they wanted to use protection, but decided that they weren't going anywhere else now that they found each other, and, after awkwardly getting tested, the clean men came to the conclusion that none was needed. Dean wanted to feel everything purely, as did Cas, and it seemed that there was no question that they'd be unfaithful. It was chance that they finally got together, neither of them wanted to mess that up.

  
Dean pressed the head of his penis to Cas's opening and felt him quiver with the contact.

  
He added more spit, even though the lube was glistening in the silver light.

  
Dean pushed in slowly, using his fingers to guide.

  
Castiel bore down and took him all. It was uncomfortable, but Dean was gentle and slow and kept asking if he was okay.  
Cas smiled to himself. Dean really was a sweetheart.

  
Dean kept pushing until he completely disappeared inside Castiel. He let out a breath as he lifted his hands to Cas's hips, feeling the solid bones beneath a thin layer of natural fat. He traced the muscles in Cas's shoulders until he heard Cas's word of consent to move.

  
"Mmm," Castiel hummed, his body now used to the strange, full sensation.

  
Dean pulled his hips backwards, dragging himself out of Cas. He appeared and disappeared as he slowly pushed and pulled, widening and opening Cas up as he got used to the feeling himself. It was tighter than a woman, and to Dean, it felt more right. He belonged here more than he belonged between the legs of another.

  
As the minutes ticked on, Dean held his composure as he continued to enter and exit Cas. Suddenly, he felt Cas's body tighten and tense and he heard a small "Oh" from the head of the bed.

  
Dean grinned. He increased his pace, leaning over Cas and whispering in his ear, "This good?"

  
Cas turned his head and met Dean's lips, tasting him and indulging in the soft lips.

  
The men rocked back and forth, Dean topping Castiel, Dean increasing pressure, speed, and angle in response to Cas's reaction. They were perfect. Castiel felt safe and healthy and clean and he wanted to feel Dean let go and dominate him. Dean began to come more in control as he saw stars and bit his lips, digging his fingernails into Cas's hips.

  
After a while, Castiel couldn't take the pansy play and he growled a single word, which made Dean completely lose himself and fall for Cas all over again. The word was "Rough." It trickled off Castiel's lips and Dean took it seriously.

  
He began to pound into him, fast. Castiel felt a large hand push his back down, and Castiel went from being on all fours to burying his face in his arms, his chest brushing the silky sheets.

  
Dean couldn't help himself, he slapped Cas's rear, which caused the sky-eyed man to moan.

  
The demon hunter angled himself differently as he shifted his knees, and he felt that familiar smooth part inside of Cas.  
Cas melted.

  
"T-there…" He wasn't used to speaking during sex, but he needed to tell Dean to take him, to be rough with him, own him.

  
Cas turned his head and caught a glimpse of Dean's contorted expression, his brows furrowed, his mouth hanging slightly open.  
"Dean," he breathed. "Dominate me."

  
The heated words sounded so out of place coming from Castiel, but they were enough to set Dean off. He pumped harder, his own muscles tightening, beads of sweat forming at his thighs and chest. He hunched over and took Castiel's shoulder as a grip with his right hand, his left wrapping underneath Cas and grasping him.

  
Castiel hissed with the added pleasure. Dean stroked him as he pounded into him.

  
Cas never wanted to leave this feeling. He didn't want to feel the emptiness of him without Dean, he didn't want to go back to boring sex with women, he didn't even want to sleep alone ever again.

  
He was smitten, completely in love with Dean Winchester.

  
Dean felt the same as he made love to Castiel.

  
They continued to rock, increasing and slowing, slapping and grunting, moaning and sighing, hissing and touching.

  
After what felt like not long enough, Dean couldn't keep himself composed.

  
He retained the same pressure on Cas when he felt him tighten and heat, a sign that he was close as well.

  
Dean reached his limit and spilled into Cas, stars popping before his eyes, drool slipping from his lips as well as Castiel's name.

  
The feel of Dean call his name and burst inside him sent Castiel over the edge as Dean hit his spot ferociously, as well as sustain tight rhythm on him. Castiel's stomach sparked and he clenched his teeth before his orgasm caused his mouth to fall open helplessly, Dean's name quivering out of his lungs.

  
Dean Winchester rode out the waves of his orgasm, as did his partner, but when the bright glow finally settled into warm light, he collapsed along with Castiel and rolled away from the damp spot of the bed, holding Cas close to his naked chest, still inside him.

  
The men panted as they caught their breath, and after a few moments, their heart rates slowed. Dean released one of his arms from gripping Castiel and pulled the tangled blanket up over both of them. He didn't want to leave Cas, so he stayed inside him as they drifted off. Cas was pleased. Dean was pleased. Then men were pleased and smitten and comfortable.

  
"I love you, Castiel," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, which was beside his lips as he spooned him. He'd only ever said he needed him, before, which was a variation of the phrase. But the words he spoke now needed to be said, his heart was light and fluttering as he spoke.

  
He was met with silence. He was afraid Castiel wouldn't say it back, that it'd been too soon.

  
"I love you back, Dean." Cas's deep voice was trailed into the dark, the moon hiding behind the building now.

  
Castiel turned his head and was greeted with a soft kiss on his eyebrow.

"Good."

  
It was barely audible. Castiel smiled sleepily, exhausted from the hour or so they'd spent rocking.

  
He nestled his rear and back into Dean, who was equally sleepy. He tightened his grip around his man and dozed off, his breath hot on Cas's neck and back.  
They fell asleep connected in both heart and body.

  
Dean Winchester and his angel were in heaven.


End file.
